¿Un bebé en peligro? No lo creo
by narusempai
Summary: Una bonita adición a los Vengadores. ¿Cómo se la pasaran aquellos súper héroes inadaptados cuidando a un bebé? / OoC / Slash (Loki x Tony, Steve x Thor) / Hetero (Clint x Natasha)


**Capitulo PILOTO**

* * *

**Numero de capítulos: 1/?**

**Finalizado: No**

**Resumen:** Una bonita adición a los Vengadores. ¿Cómo se la pasaran aquellos súper héroes inadaptados cuidando a un bebé?

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje), Universo Semi-Alterno (Conservo el ambiente y uno que otro hecho), Mini-crossover (Por el momento, mientras Harry valla creciendo, hasta la edad de entrar a Hogwarts, lo hará.)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, Los personajes de los vengadores pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a los historietistas Stan Lee y Jack Kirby.

* * *

**Capitulo Piloto: El comienzo.**

* * *

Tony miro al bebé frente a él, sus hermosos ojos color verde, solo comparado con los de Loki, sonrió y el bebé le regreso la sonrisa.

"Oye, Rudolph" llamo, el Dios dirigió su mirada al hombre "Tiene tus ojos" le sonrió. Loki se acerco a él y miro.

El bebé dirigió su mirada al inmortal y le mostro su sonrisa, con sus dienten de leche brillando, Loki regreso la sonrisa, como había extrañado un bebé en su vida, después de que le arrebataran a sus hijos de sus brazos.

Tomo en brazos al niño y hablo:

"¿Cómo te llamas, bebé?" Pregunto. El niño lo miro dudoso, y como adivinando lo que quería respondió.

"Haddy" Rió, y aplaudió.

"¿Haddy?" Murmuro el Dios, "Que extraño nombre, ¿No crees?" Pregunto al Stark, que miraba todo maravillado.

"No creo que se llame Haddy" Soltó una carcajada "Más bien su nombre es Harry, ¿no, bebé?" le pregunto, y el niño volvió a aplaudir al escuchar su nombre.

"¿Dónde me dijiste que lo encontraste?" Pregunto el mayor de ojos verdes.

"Estaba volando sobre Inglaterra, cuando se me antojo un delicioso platillo de Roast Beef*, y estaba por decirle al camarero, que por cierto me veía como si estuviera loco, solo por traer la armadura, no es posible que esa gente crea que estoy loco, mi armadura es hermosa, y nadie debe verme así, ya me imagino si vieran a Cap. con ese traje ahora sí lo verían ridículo, pero a Clint, quien andaría con un tonto ar…" Loki desesperado lo cayó.

"¿Continuas?" Pregunto.

"Ah, sí, bueno, ¿dónde me quede?" Loki lo miro y Tony continuo "Bien, cuando le iba a decir como quería mi pedido, escuche el llanto desesperado de un bebé, estaba por ignorarlo cuando me dije, ¿Lo pido término medio o cocido? Pero el llanto no cesaba, así que tuve que ir a ver de dónde provenía, y caminando escuche el llanto más cerca, hasta que di con él en el pequeño callejón aun lado del restaurante, sobre esa sabana rota" Señalo el trapo harapiento que ahora estaba en la basura "Y lo mire, y dejo de llorar y me dije, ¿Por qué no?" Sonrió "Y así es como él llego aquí"

"…Ok" Dijo, Tony Stark definitivamente era muy raro. "¿Y qué les diremos a los demás?" Y como si los estuvieran llamando, por el ascensor aparecieron el 'dúo dinámico' y el 'señor estrellitas', mejor conocidos como Natasha, Clint y Steve, respectivamente.

Tony se coloco delante de Loki, cubriendo con su cuerpo al bebé "Les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieren primero?" Steve levanto una ceja y Natasha dudo, pero en cambio Clint casi grito: "La mala, la mala"

"Muy bien, la mala es que hay un nuevo inquilino en la torre" Y Loki lo golpeo, muy bien, eso estaba mal dicho "La buena" Se quito, mostrando al bebé "Es que se llama Harry" Clint lo miro con asco, los bebés no eran lo suyo, eran escurridizos, molestos y muy, muy sucios. Steve pensó, 'Esto no le gustara a Fury'. Y a Natasha le salió su instinto maternal, y se acerco al bebé, quitándolo de brazos de Loki le hablo.

"Hola, bebé" El bebé la miro y estiro un bracito para tratar de agarrar un mechón del cabello rojo, que por alguna razón, le gustaba. "Soy Natasha, ¿y tú?" pregunto.

"Haddy" murmuro, se estiro, removiéndose de los brazos de la mujer, y Loki inmediatamente lo tomo en los suyos de nuevo.

"Creo que si nos lo vamos a quedar, debemos comprarle cosas. ¿Si le doy leche en un vaso se lo tomara?" Se pregunto el Asgardiano. Y se encamino a la cocina, con el pequeño bebé intentando dormir con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del mayor.

"Ok, eso fue raro" murmuro Clint y Natasha lo miro, mientras lo tomaba de la mano jalándolo al ascensor.

"Iremos por ropa y utensilios para cuidar un bebé" Dijo a los que quedaban "Volvemos más al rato" y el ascensor cerro.

"Esto no está bien, ¿Qué si Nick se entera?" Pregunto el Capitán a Tony

"Si él dice algo, le digo que fue mi culpa, simple y sencillo" Dijo. Y camino a su habitación, para buscar una playera para ponerle al bebe en lo que llegaba el dúo de la tienda, ahora que se preguntaba, ¿Por qué no habían aparecido ni Bruce ni Thor? Seguro andaban de coquetos. Lo que sea, que eso significase.

* * *

¡Hola! Dirán que ando subiendo, debo de subir **A new life**, pero no tengo ideas :( No hay mucho sobre crossovers de Harry y los Vengadores, pero me gustaría saber como se desarrollara Harry viviendo consentido por muchos y siendo el objeto de fines oscuros provenientes de aquellos locos inadaptados que se quieren hacer creer villanos? (?)

Dejen review, sobre como continuar, solo es una idea, si tiene éxito continuo, sino, para que quemarme el coco trayendo ideas?

Hablando de **coco (Pich Black)**, planeo hacer algo con** Rise of the Guardians**, no se, algún crossover con Naruto o con Harry Potter, quien sabe? JAJA


End file.
